Dreams That You Dare to Dream
by Grignard
Summary: In the battles mixing blood with dust, the rebels wonder at how their Commander has such a brilliant, tactician's mind. Jeb Cain sarcastically comments, "I don't. The eldest princess of the O.Z. is living in my head and she gives me advice from time to time." This is not a lie. Az/Jeb.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

"Azkadellia, I think it's time that I teach you something a little more advanced than our usual lessons."

The dark brunette heir to the Outer Zone looked up ecstatically to her teacher. "Really, Tutor?"

The were-dog nodded in confirmation. Besides her mother, Azkadellia was one of the brightest students he had ever taught. Blessed with a wealth of inner magic, the girl took to manipulating it like a duck to water. Her younger sister also had the ability, but not the patience enough to master it. Luckily DG's beloved elder sister was there to guide her, step-by patient-step.

"When can we start?" The princess tried to keep a regal face on but her excitement shone through to her teacher anyway.

"Not now," the man said chuckling. "It'll have to be at nightfall."

The girl struggled to hide her dismay. It was still early morning. She'd have to wait hours for her lesson!

A familiar giggle sounded off in the green bushes of the royal garden.

Well maybe she'd find some way to occupy the time, she thought, as she chased her delighted, shrieking sister across the lawn.

TinManTinManTinManTinManTinMan

Night fell and the stars of the OZ were putting on a spectacular show. Azkadellia breathed in the crisp night air. Had there even been another perfect night in the realm?

The royal tutor led her to the conservatory. The glass panes served to keep the outside extremes away and the interior quite comfortable.

"Now concentrate, Azkadellia."

The girl had to smile at Tutor's statement. He was constantly admonishing her little sister to do the same, much to the little girl's frustration. Luckily Azkadellia could always play the role of wiser sister and help her out. The two, when combining their power by clasping hands, were unstoppable.

Her teacher continued on, "Today, Princess, we are going to learn about dream walking."

Azkadellia's mouth dropped open in surprise. She knew of this advanced magic. Her mother had touched her little sister's forehead during a bad dream brought on by a childhood fever. Later on DG recalled she was being chased through the dark woods by a ferocious bear, but her mother had materialized through the blackness to comfort her daughter. Not long after the dream walk, DG's fever had broken, and she recovered into the ball of rambunctiousness she was today.

The elder sister propped herself against some pillows, arranging her skirts demurely around her.

"Azkadellia, the first thing you must do is to ensure that your physical body is shielded from harm. You'll be defenseless as you dream walk."

She nodded knowingly. Her mother had always done so in the security of the palace and her husband's watchful gaze.

"Next, and most importantly, you must be protected mentally from intruders who could take over your mind. I've never heard of it ever happening but it was said that the witches of old could do so with ease."

The girl shivered. She had been recently learning the ancient language of the old ones, and the tales that spoke of the Witch of the Dark were pure evil.

"Picture in your mind an impenetrable wall."

Azkadellia dutifully brought up the image of a plain brick wall common to the city.

Tutor gave an experimental push against it with his mind which held for a few moments before crumbling as he gave a harder one.

For a second Az felt the intrusion of his mind upon her young one like oil upon water. It did not belong, this foreign object, this unnaturalness and her body sought to repel him.

As quick as he broke in, he retreated, leaving the princess shaking, curled up upon the divan. He laid a warm hand against her trembling shoulders. True to her bearing, she wiped the tears of fear from her face, setting her face in determination.

"That is what happens if you leave your body unprotected as your mind wanders, your majesty," Tutor spoke to caution her. "Your mental wall is your best defense in this situation. It is an embodiment of yourself. Fortify it with thoughts of your family and dear ones. Love is the greatest barrier against those that want to harm you."

The girl heeded his worlds. This time she built her wall from the golden bricks of the legendary old road. Its mortar she pictured grass from the great prairie mixed with the crystal clear waters from Lake Finaqua. This time, her shield withstood any blow that her teacher threw at it. He gave her a wide smile in approval.

The line of the House of Gale had weakened in its magical abilities due to the dilution of the esteemed bloodline though great wizards and witches had married into the famous line. Nevertheless the First Slipper, Dorothy Gale had no magic herself. It was said that Ozma the Unenchanted herself granted the girl some power due to their great friendship. The two current princesses were the first in decades to possess a great quantity of magic. Together the pair could rival Glinda the Good herself.

"Now your highness, I will be your guide, to make sure you do not get lost when you travel through dreams. It is too easy to wander aimlessly and neglect the living world."

He closed his eyes putting up a mental wall himself. Azkadellia pushed and prodded the impenetrable structure observing the memories of tutoring her mother, the Queen, and images of another woman, his wife, interwoven in the brick. She'd have to remember that the next time.

"Pick someone whose dreams you would like to see, Azkadellia."

Immediately she thought of her mother but knew that the Queen had important matters with the Winkles the next morning. The woman probably wouldn't want her sleep interrupted by her daughter's first lesson. There could only one other person to pick.

"DG!"

Tutor smiled. Never were there two more loving sisters, though they still bickered like typical siblings.

"Alright," he instructed her. "Picture DG, then you will see a door. This will be the entrance to her dreamworld."

The elder sister could easily imagine her little sister's gap-toothed smile and bright blue eyes. Her Door, the familiar childhood bedroom one materialized in Azkadellia's mindscape. With an eager hand she opened it only to encounter a land of talking trees that threw apples at a laughing DG.

The princess rushed in aiding the blue eyed girl in an impromptu apple fight.

"Az!" the DG exclaimed giving her older sister a big hug after the two girls emerged victorious.

"Deeg," her sister returned the greeting while straightening out DG's ruffled dress and shoes. The smaller girl made a face and squirmed away.

DG glanced up with adoration at her older sister. "What are you doing here? Am I dreaming?"

"Yes, DG Tutor's teaching me how to dreamwalk." The man gave a courteous bow to the second princess.

The little girl gave him an exuberant hug in greeting. "Toto! When can I learn?"

The teacher fought to keep the grimace off his face at the unwanted nickname, but it was hard to stay mad at the precocious DG. "When you're older," he answered in response to her.

DG gave a little pout. "I'm always too young to do anything."

Azkadellia gave her a warm hug, "Don't worry. You'll get there, and I'll always be around to help you."

The two girls exchanged an affection goodbye, and Azkadellia exited from DG's mental Door, watching as it dissipated into the air.

"And that, your highness, was your first lesson in dreamwalking."

* * *

 _Hi everyone. I completely meant to write for a different fandom but this story would not leave my mind. It was inspired by that one scene where Azkadellia awakens from a nightmare and the scary Witch's face pops out in the mirror. It also was supposed to go in a certain direction but went another way instead. I'll explain later._

 _Please enjoy,  
_ _Grignard_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"It was said that the Witch of the Dark, after she was defeated by the noble Dorothy Gale, first fled into the mind of one of the guards at her palace before being recaptured and imprisoned. She waits to this day to be released, but that is an old ghost story which parents tell their children in order for them to behave."

Jeb shivered in his seat at school. This was the best part about learning about Ozian history. The great battle between the witches and how an ordinary girl had saved the world was captivating to every schoolchild.

His teacher continued on to the attentive students. "What is fact is that Queen Dorothy Gale started the Golden Age which continues on to this current era. The realm is ruled by the present-day Queen with her Consort. Now, who is next in line to the throne?"

The girl next to him shot up her hand, "Princess Azkadellia followed by Princess DG."

Jeb rolled his eyes at the bushy haired girl. She was such a know-it-all.

"So tell me how can we, as citizens of the Outer Zone, affect the edicts of the royal family?" The teacher turned a trained eye to his pupils calling out an inattentive student.

The poor boy stood up, "Each city has a representative which we can voice our complaints to who'll take our issues up to the royal family."

"I'm glad someone's been paying attention," their teacher noted drolly.

"Jeb!" They boy jumped to his feet. "How often do they meet?"

"The first of the month, sir!"

The instructor had to stifle a grin at the boy's excitement. As the son of a well dedicated law enforcement officer, the boy knew that his father saw the royal family every month, especially as part of the attaché of the great Mystic Man.

"And so far the arrangement has been working perfectly well for the past 500 years, so we must be doing something right."

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. As the children gathered up their books, the instructor called out their homework assignment much to their chagrin, "Read chapters 5 and 6 in your history books and write a one page summary by tomorrow!"

The small blonde boy rushed out of the schoolroom knowing his mother needed his help because his father was traveling with the Mystic Man to Lake Finaqua. Like his teacher said, it was the first of the month, time for the meeting between the wise ruler of the realm and the leaders of each city. The Mystic Man was governor of Central City, and Jeb's father, a Tin Man, was entrusted with the older man's protection.

He adored his father. Jeb wanted to be just like the man, with his sense of honor and righteousness. Wyatt Cain put many bad criminals away and kept the streets safe so that people like Jeb could live freely.

Now if he could only finish his homework assignment.

The chickens were fed and the horses watered so that left Jeb with just his homework. He sighed reading the dry, boring pages. It was so easy to fall asleep. Slowly the little boy's eyes drifted closed as his head dropped upon his arms.

TinManTinManTinManTinManTinMan

Azkadellia giggled as she watched DG trying to make the stern Tin Man crack a smile. Every single one of the elfin girl's quirky antics or questions barely made the man react though the elder princess could have sworn she saw the man's mouth twitch once or twice.

She leant against the cushions where she sat, a picturesque view of Lake Finaqua overlooking the open windows. The princess suspected her sister had a crush on the Tin Man. DG was captivated by him whenever he visited with the Mystic Man with his gentle manners and calm attitude. Azkadellia herself enjoyed visiting with the Mystic Man's company. She always had the most interesting lessons with him.

TinManTinManTinManTinManTinMan

"Your majesty," the wizened man bowed to the young woman. She curtsied in return; the edges of the dress lifting up to reveal sensible walking boots.

"Azkadellia," he said. "Everyone is connected to each other by a link. As a being with magical gifts, you can see this in the form of a white string emanating from each person. Everyone who's ever interacted with someone else and who returns their affection, be it platonic or romantic, has this connection between each other. The bond between a parent and child are thinner than those of friends or couples because the child is younger. Those who love each other are tied by a red string. Some strings can shift from white to red if friendship turns to love."

"Then shouldn't we know who we love by simply following our red string?"

"When has love ever been so easy, your highness? As I recall it took quite a while for your father to persuade your mother to marry him."

She nodded knowingly. Hey father was not from the usual royal houses nor was he particularly magical, but her mother chose him and most importantly loved him with all of her heart. Love could be ten times stronger than the most powerful of magics.

"A string turns red when two people are in love with each other, not because they are destined to fall in love with each other. That is the difference. We each have to find our loved ones the old fashioned way and not let magic decide for us. Where would the fun be in life if we let fate dictate our lives?"

She grinned at his answer. The mystic man was ever wise.

"Tell me Azkadellia, what do you see?"

He held up his right hand. She concentrated using her second sight. A red string wrapped around his wrist but the end was broken and frayed.

"Very good, your majesty," he praised her after she relayed what she saw. "I've lost my dear Elphie for many a season now, but as you can see we loved each other. Some strings can break from death or those who stopped loving each other. Others can form new bonds. Like life, you never know what to expect." He rose, bowing before her, ending their instruction for the day.

"Thank you for the lesson, Sir." She suspected he taught her more than just magic today.

TinManTinManTinManTinManTinMan

As the girl let her mind wander, Azkadellia studied the wizard's Tin Man who DG was still trying to entertain. Surprising there was a white string between her sister and the older man. Cain must have not found DG a pest after all. A red string was wrapped around his wrist, his wife most likely, and a smaller white ribbon trailed in the same direction. His son. Cain mentioned he had a son a little older than DG. Azkadellia wondered what he was like. Maybe if she combined her two lessons...

She visualized her mental wall protecting her mind. Closing her eyes, she caught a hold of the smaller string connecting to Cain, and she escaped her earthly body trailing the thread back to a quaint cottage in a picturesque area outside of Central City. She knew Cain was an outdoorsy type but never thought that he would chop his own firewood and draw his own water too! DG would love it here.

To her surprise, a little boy was asleep upon the kitchen table, his history assignment dulling him to nap. She found his Door, a simple wooden one, and she peered inside his dreamscape. It was full of emerald coated soldiers which marched in unison to a drum beat by a lion who walked on his hind legs. The same boy rode atop a metal horse the size of an elephant.

"Who are you?" he asked her as she fully entered his fantastic world.

"Princess Azkadellia," she announced with a smile giving him her best curtsey. "Your father is at Lake Finaqua speaking with my mother right now. May I join you? I'm good at out maneuvering enemies."

The boy nodded in affirmation, and the giant metal horse bent its great legs down so she could clamor onboard.

She could see up close now that the boy was lean but still had a trace of baby fat still upon his cheeks. He was a little bigger than DG, no doubt still growing in mind and body.

"My name's Jeb Cain. My father made me this horse. I'm going to be a Tin Man just like him."

She was sure the boy meant a metal horse miniature, but with Wyatt Cain you never knew. The man could stop the double Ozian suns from rising if he had his trusty six-shooter with him.

She wrapped slim arms around Jeb's waist as the horse and the troops began to pick up speed. "Who are we fighting against?"

"The munchkins! They took the castle with the princesses." He paused for a moment looking at her. "Well I guess one of the princesses now."

She grinned in response. "Let's go on a rescue mission, Jeb!"

It was a hard fought battle, but they had emerged victorious. The munchkins ran terrified out of their wits from their mighty force.

"May I come again, Jeb? The delighted girl asked him.

"Yes, of course." He said with a blush. She was frightfully pretty! "You play better at campaigns than any of the boys around here." She even brought magic to his battles! He'd never even thought about that before. He dearly would love to see her again.

Azkadellia twisted her fingers together in agitation. Cain was set to leave tomorrow. How could she find Jeb again? Suddenly an idea struck her.

"Hold out your hand," she instructed. She pictured a string tired around his wrist joining it to hers. The princess took a few steps away watching it lengthen but retain its hold. "Good!" She exclaimed. "Now I can visit whenever you want."

The boy grinned and bade her farewell as she stepped through his Door.

TinManTinManTinManTinManTinMan

Jeb awoke with a start.

He rubbed his eyes with his hands. His mother was still preparing dinner. He must have been asleep for only a few minutes.

He got back to the task of finishing his assignment.

Funny, in the light, he could almost see something wrapped around his wrist.

* * *

 _I know there's a lot of explanation in this chapter. The bushy-haired girl in a reference to Hermione Granger. The Mystic Man's lesson with Azkadellia is similar to the red string of fate that ties lovers together. I read too many stories with people meeting their destined ones based on the first words they say to each other (soulmarks), but wonder if they have to fall in love with each other. The Mystic Man's Elphie is a reference to Wicked. This story has a slow start as usual but I hope everyone is enjoying the read._

 _Grignard_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"And then Azkadellia did this cool thing with her hands that made all the Munchkins' feathers fall off, and she said she could make it snow, but it usually takes her a really long time to do that. Her mother, she said, can do it with a wave of her hand-"

"Jeb, Jeb," his mother admonished him at suppertime. He apparently had a vivid dream during his short nap upon the kitchen table. "Finish eating then you can tell me all about it."

He inhaled his food like any nine year old boy, and entertained his mother with his wild and fancy reverie as she laughed and interjected at the right moments in her loving fashion.

She checked his homework assignment carefully making sure he corrected one or two mistakes. He seemed unusually eager to get to bed this night, no doubt seeing if he could meet his new friend again. Adora Cain was sure he was only dreaming. He had been learning of the royal family in school this school year and maybe it had bled into his sleeping moments. Strangely, all of his stories made it seem like he had actually met the royal princess. The blonde woman shook her head and tucked him in with a kiss upon his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Jeb."

TinManTinManTinManTinManTinMan

Azkadellia was too old to be tucked into bed, but she enjoyed curling up with DG as the girl struggled to get to sleep. It was a fight getting her to rest, but her mother's loving touch coaxed the little girl to dreamland with ease. The elder princess was much too young to be thinking such thoughts, but she hoped when she was a mother she could do the same.

DG squirmed in place wanting to escape the confines of her room to talk to Wyatt Cain or see what Bellina her maid was doing. The girl always had a million questions to ask the people around her. Each knew how to indulge the girl, and DG knew when to not be too much of a bother to them, well, most of the time.

The dark eyed girl hummed in her blue eyed sister's ear their well-known lullaby. Her mother sang it to them both growing up, but Azkadellia was thought of to be too old for songs according to the court advisors.

The girl sighed. She was fourteen, but it would be nice to still be mothered once in a while.

DG snored softly wrapped in warm covers. Azkadellia carefully removed herself from DG's embrace, tempting as it was to curl up next to her baby sister. The Queen sometimes found her two princesses together in the same bed their dark heads tucked together in slumber. It was all for the better. Too many times in history had a pair of sisters battled it out to rule the O.Z., and the woman with the Lavender Eyes wished to never see a war between two potential rulers again.

Azkadellia began the walk to her room, a short distance away from DG's. She remembered the time that DG had rushed into her room in the middle of the night wanting to play with snow… at the height of summer. Her elder sister managed to conjure up a flurry of snowflakes in the grand ballroom while DG slid her way around the floor in her bare socks laughing like mad. Her Mother and Father had caught them at the midnight hour, both giving them an earful at making such a mess of the floor. The royal princesses could only grin at each other behind their angry parents' backs. It was a memory they would never forget.

Maybe she could make more fun filled memories with her new friend.

She changed as fast as she could into her nightclothes and leapt into bed, quickly falling into a deep sleep. The princess conjured her mental wall and easily followed the thread towards Jeb. His Door opened to a dreamscape as fanciful as before.

She was on a great sailing ship, its great white sail billowing in the wind, but they flew not upon an ocean but a great and vast desert.

"Where are we going, Jeb?"

"Azkadellia!" The boy gave her a fierce hug before pulling back with a stammer. Surely it wasn't right for a common little boy to hug royalty, but he was so excited that she came back!

She merely grinned at him, grateful that he could accept her with openness despite being a member of the ruling family. How refreshing!

"Well, after we defeated the Munchkins, the next step is to cross the Shifting Sands and explore the land that lies on the other side."

"Lo-land and Hi-land," Azkadellia murmured. "The place where two sisters fought for control and decided to split the country in half to prevent a war."

Jeb turned confused eyes up to his friend. "Would you or Princess DG ever end up fighting that much?"

The pretty girl shook her head. "DG gets me into trouble lots of the times, but I could never hate her enough to do that. We'd rather work things out rather than fight over them."

"Good," Jeb said. "It's only me in my family, so I don't know what it's like to have a sibling."

"Well you can take DG. She's more than a handful for just me," Azkadellia giggled. The sandy haired boy laughed along with her, and together the two navigated the Deadly Desert on a ship that soared upon dreams.

TinManTinManTinManTinManTinMan

It was an idyllic time for the pair. During the day the two spent time in study either with their teachers or their parents. During the night, the boy and girl merrily traipsed about in a world of their own making.

"You're always visiting me Azkadellia. How come I can't visit you?"

The dark eyed princess thought for a moment. "You don't have magic Jeb, but maybe I can take you into my dreams." She turned dark, focused eyes upon him. "Picture in your mind a wall."

Once she determined his was adequate enough, she pictured his Door, propped it open with her shoe and took his hand in her own.

Jeb felt disoriented as he left his mind and entered hers. Fear rose up within in, but the steady pull of Azkadellia's hand in his soothed his worry. As per the usual, he didn't feel the sensation of touch between the two. They found only their sense of sight and sound worked in the dreamworld. Their feast at Ozma's grand birthday banquet certainly proved very disappointing.

Tutor had said her mother and father traveled between dreams - all the better to see how their subjects were. Azkadellia knew her father had no magic, so perhaps he was aided by his wife.

Jeb Cain found himself on the shores of Finaqua just as his father had described it to him. The crystal blue waters looked idyllic especially from where a swing sat swaying in the breeze.

"Come on, Jeb!" Azkadellia called to him as she took off for the pavilion. Together the two curled up together in the swing talking as old friends until they felt the pull of the waking world upon them. She was sad to see him go. The girl could tell him things she couldn't tell her tutors, her mother, father or even her sister.

As the princess escorted him back to his mind, Jeb asked her, "What happens if I don't make it back before daybreak?"

"I'm not sure, but the Old Witch could hide in people's minds. They said that's how she escaped from Dorothy Gale and her companions who fought against the evil."

Jeb gave a shiver, so Azkadellia pulled him into a reassuring hug. The boy, with his shorter height, tucked his head against her slim form listening to her strong heartbeat.

"I promise to do everything in my power to never let anything harm you, Jeb."

The boy nodded in affirmation. Promises were powerful. They possessed almost an enchantment of their own. "Me too, Azkadellia. If you ever get in trouble, I'll go to the end of the world and back to save you."

TinManTinManTinManTinManTinMan

A year passed and every night spent in each other's company strengthened their friendship. Azkadellia could easily slide into Jeb's dream but for several nights they explored hers.

Azkadellia, fifteen years old going on sixteen, had more and more royal duties being passed onto her. It was nothing too overwhelming thought. Her mother kept a watchful eye nearby and guided her pathway into becoming a future Queen. Next year on her nameday, she would be proclaimed the future ruler of the OZ, second in line only to the current Queen. Many advisors found that the princess had an uncanny viewpoint into the average Ozian lifestyle despite being sheltered away at the palace. No one knew that at night she had a mini-advisor who conveyed to her the commoner's viewpoint - complaints and issues Jeb Cain could overhear from his father speaking to his mother at their kitchen table. Many townspeople spoke their worries to the trustworthy Tin Man.

Ruling was a heady task, but Azkadellia found that she could laugh with DG by her side and Jeb in her dreams.

Today the two princesses were playing together by the shores of their home at Finaqua. They had found a small flat stone shaped like a heart this gorgeous day, burying it amongst a small dwelling of rocks to save for a rainy day.

"Your adventures have a way of getting me into trouble," the older girl told DG worriedly as the small girl dressed in red descended into the dark cave.

Azkadellia could feel Jeb slipping into slumber. He must be napping after a hard day attending to his chores. He was such a good son to his parents. She was eager to join him. They were to fight the Nome King armed with nothing but eggs today.

"Wait!" DG called.

Az frowned. This wasn't right, it wasn't right at all. The eldest princess was supremely terrified.

 _Evil,_ the cave echoed around her.

What was such a malevolent presence doing so close to Finaqua? She wanted her mother and father.

At home, Jeb tossed and turned in his sleep, sensing his best friend's discomfort.

Closer the sisters approached the weeping girl dressed in blue, screaming in fright as soon as the witch showed her ugly form.

 _Let go, little girl._

Azkadellia begged DG to stay strong, "Don't let go!"

 _Let go._

Fear won out in the end. A terrified shriek gave way to running feet. She was alone.

The hag seized onto Azkadellia pouring all of her hatred and malevolence into the young girl's form. She tried to build her mental shields but the witch broke down her attempts easily.

 _Help me!_ The girl begged. _Mother, Father…Jeb!_

No one would save her. The poor girl could only do the only thing she was able to do. Her mind fled.

Jeb awoke with a scream.

 _Mine…_

* * *

 _Making it snow is a reference to Glinda saving Dorothy and the others from sleeping in the poppy field in the film. Bellina, the Shifting Sand Desert, Lo and Hi-land, Ozma's birthday banquet are from the original novel. Snow at the height of summer is referencing Frozen. This chapter, I think, has a lot of boring explanation but I like the ending._

 _Grignard_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Jeb Cain woke up, terrified, shouting his voice at the top of his lungs. He was hiccupping, barely coherent enough to speak but his sounds of fright so terrified his father that Wyatt Cain burst into his son's room with his hand upon his trusty gun.

"Son, what-?"

"Mother! Father! Az-Azkadellia… t-the witch! She has her! DG, I have to find DG. She let go of my hand!"

Cain carefully enveloped his son within his strong embrace, rubbing the boy's back with a large hand.

"Jeb, it was only a dream."

His only child looked at him with such fear in his eyes that Cain actually drew away in shock.

"No Father! It was real. The witch got me!"

Jeb paused, frowning at his words. "The witch, she got Azkadellia." The boy shook his head in confusion. "Please Father! You have to check on Azkadellia!"

"The princess? You've never even met her before, Jeb. You must have been dreaming."

"No, Father, I saw it. Azkadellia was screaming and this old horrible woman had a hold of her and was trying… trying to take over her body!"

Wyatt Cain frowned slightly. His son never lied to him before, but this was too fanciful to be true. Maybe the Mystic Man, no, wait, the wizard was travelling to Winkie Country to settle a Tin trade dispute amongst its people and the Oz. Who knows how long that would take?

"Maybe I'll have you see the doctor, Jeb."

TinManTinManTinManTinManTinMan

The boy curled up in a morose ball upon the bed.

"Azkadellia," he whispered. She was gone. The princess hadn't visited him this night. The doctor had poked and prodded but pronounced Jeb had nothing more than a nightmare.

"Jeb…?"

He sat up with a start. "Azkadellia?" he spoke a little louder to the empty room.

"Jeb? Where am I? It's dark."

The boy whipped his head around his room. It sounded like his friend was right here with him!

"Azkadellia, it's me. Tell me what you see!" He stayed utterly still not wishing her to disappear.

A tense moment of silence before, "I see a wooden desk? With a little horse on it."

Jeb blinked in confusion. That sounded familiar. He looked around before his eyes landed on what was directly in front of him.

A wooden desk, with the metal horse his father made for him on its surface!

"You're me? No, wait, that's not right." He thought for a moment. You can see what I see!" he exclaimed.

Azkadellia paced around the darkness, concentrating to send up an orb of soft light. She was in a room with an entire wall opened to the outside word covered in thick glass. Through her viewpoint she could see a child's desk, obviously well-worn with a handmade horse sitting upon it.

"Well now I know your Father made you a miniature horse instead of the great big one we ride on."

Jeb broke out laughing in bewilderment and relief. His best friend was ok! She was somehow in his mind, but she was alive.

"Az, what happened?"

"That hag, she was an Ancient One, so old and evil. My sister and I found her in a cave in the forest near Finaqua. She made DG let go of my hand and without Deeg I couldn't fight her." The girl shivered and she wrapped her arms around herself trembling in fear.

Jeb frowned and tried to project thoughts of warmth and comfort to her.

"Jeb!" she exclaimed. "I can feel that!" She let out a beautiful smile. "Thank you." She was glad she could still smile after her ordeal. She took several deep calming breaths regaining her composure.

The boy was amazed every time the princess did that. It was her duty, Azkadellia explained once. When all the world was falling apart around her, she had to maintain calm in a sea of panic. Such was her responsibility as a future leader of the OZ. Jeb sought to emulate her, and his parents wondered where his streak of maturity had come from. Gone were the childhood tantrums and boyish antics.

"I must have traveled through our Door when you were asleep," she hypothesized. "I guess this is what happens when we don't leave each other's minds in time." She looked around his mindscape in wonder. "Oh, Jeb! I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, no, but I think I spoke as if I was you for a moment with my Father." He concentrated carefully building a mental wall between him and the princess like he had often done before to protect his own mind. "There, I think that should help sort out our thoughts." The boy gave her, well gave his ceiling a thoughtful glance. "Can you hear me if I don't speak? What am I thinking about?"

He thought of snow, freshly covered upon the ground. It was nothing compared to Azkadellia's home in the Northern Island, but it was what he was thinking of at the moment.

The girl shook her head before realizing that Jeb couldn't see her. "No, Jeb. I have no idea. I guess you have to speak out loud to me. At least we won't drive ourselves nuts by communicating with thoughts and words. That might be too much."

Jeb agreed. There were still some secrets he wanted to keep from his favorite princess. She was nearly sixteen after all.

"I wish I could see you, Azkadellia."

"Me too, Jeb. Wait, can you walk to your mirror?"

The boy wriggled out of the covers and skidded across his bedroom rug to stand in front of his bedroom mirror. It was cracked and a little smudged, but he could see his lengthening height and curling hair.

"Jeb," the princess breathed out seeing his form in her viewpoint from his mind. "Oh I'm glad I could see you again. When the witch grabbed ahold of me I thought I would die."

She could see his face turn decisive in the mirror.

"Well whenever the Mystic Man comes back I can ask him to read my mind and find you there. He of all people should know how to find a way to get the Witch out of your body and you back into it."

The lost princess grinned happily at his conviction. "Yes, that is a perfect plan. As soon as we can convince your Father to take us to the Mystic Man, this will all be fixed."

The boy and the princess slept peacefully that night.

TinManTinManTinManTinManTinMan

"But Father, we have to see the Mystic Man! He's the only one who could help Azkadellia!"

Wyatt Cain glanced over at his wife, Adora. Jeb seemed to be on a mission to see the Wizard and save the princess.

"Jeb, I thought that was a dream."

"It wasn't, Father! It really happened! Mother, you believe me, don't you?"

He turned pleading eyes towards his calm mother, the one who soothed his worries and his fears.

She touched Wyatt's arm gently, "Maybe we could take Jeb to see the Mystic Man?"

Cain sighed against the twin gazes of the two people he loved best in the world. "Alright alright," he sighed. "Let's get some provisions together and we can set off later on in the week."

It was not to be. Bad weather delays forced the trip to be halted for a month. Early one morning the bells tolled out an ominous announcement.

 _The youngest princess of the House of Gale was dead._

* * *

 _I hope this chapter makes sense. I wish they were clearer about the timeline in the show. How long did the witch bide her time in Azkadellia, or did she immediately try to kill DG? It would have been smarter to take her time. I'll try to upload chapters weekly._

 _Grignard_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Azkadellia whimpered and curled into a ball, not mindful of her new surroundings in Jeb's mind.

"I killed her. I killed her," she whispered over and over.

"No, you didn't Az! The witch did." The boy could feel her agony in his head.

"But she used my body to do it!" Azkadellia lashed out. "Because of me she's dead! Maybe if I were back in my body, I could fight her off." She made her way to Jeb's Door.

"No! Please Azkadellia don't do it! What if you get trapped there and can't come back?"

The brunette paused in her steps. She was safe now. If she left and the witch managed to trap her, the evil being would have access to all of her memories, all of the Kingdom's secrets and its weaknesses.

Jeb again pressed soothing thoughts towards the girl. "We just have to trust that the Mystic Man will come back to Central City. Maybe he already heard about DG's death and returned back to the OZ."

TinManTinManTinManTinManTinMan

Cain paced back and forth on the wooden floorboards of the house he built with his own two hands. Adora Cain, his loving wife watched with a creased brow.

"What do you mean you can't find the Mystic Man, Wyatt?"

The man growled in frustration. "He's gone! Completely vanished into thin air! He should be with the royal family in their time of need, but he's nowhere to be found. Why hasn't he contacted me?"

She could see the frustration on her husband's face. "Something's wrong, isn't it? There's no way that Princess DG could have died so suddenly. She wasn't even ill!"

Cain nodded in acknowledgement. "There's some suspicion it was foul play, but the Queen hasn't ordered any investigation yet. There are rumors that she's not mentally fit to rule the Kingdom after her daughter's death and Ahamo's abandonment. Some even say that Azkadellia should take over her duties instead."

Adora shook her head. "Azkadellia's only sixteen."

"Princess Ozma was only fourteen when she ruled," her husband countered.

"Centuries ago!"

Cain held his hands up in surrender, "She'll have her advisors. As much as I hate to say it but Ambrose actually has one or two good ideas once in a while." He liked Azkadellia, he really did. Calm and elegant, yet protected DG like a mother bear, she would make a good ruler.

Adora Cain could only sigh sending a prayer into the air. "By the stars, watch over us during these troubling times."

TinManTinManTinManTinManTinMan

It started with a whisper.

 _Doesn't she look tired?_

The townfolk gossiped like chattering hens. The Queen's hair, overnight, had changed from its jet black color to a muted grey. Trauma could do that to a person, but her magical aura had disappeared. She seemed a shell of a woman.

The funeral was held with subdued ceremony, a farewell for the second princess so briefly present in this world.

 _Look how brave Princess Azkadellia is. Though she shed a few tears for her sister, she stayed strong for her people._

The Queen gave a brief speech thanking the populace for the condolences and their unwavering support of the royal family. Rich or poor, common or royalty, all suffered from the heartache of Death's touch. Her Consort was nowhere in sight.

 _He abandoned her, the cad!_ thepeople gossiped.

The remaining princess gave a small curtsey to their subjects saying nothing. Those of the palace thought nothing of her silence, merely giving the royals time and space to grieve. The Queen was like a wisp of smoke, drifting from one room to the other.

The court turned to Azkadellia who took her responsibilities with a calmness that seemed unnatural for a sixteen year old. Over the months it was subtle, those who followed her edicts were swiftly promoted. Insubordination was not tolerated. Those who questioned merely disappeared overnight. The local forces, including those nicknamed the Tin Men, were disbanded. Instead, her hand-picked men were responsible for the welfare of the people. Again, a small contingency of people policed the towns, but it was much different than the Tin Men. There were incidents of roughness among the officers and the people they were supposed to protect.

"What do you mean you're taking my shop? All of my papers are up to code!"

"But officer, I was merely shipping my wares to Quadling Country. There's no need to confiscate my shipment!"

Their long coats were something to be feared.

Crime was beginning to skyrocket. The new drug called Vapor began to circulate the streets.

"It's a spiked with magic bliss! Take you to the ends of the world and back, this stuff!"

Central City itself began to see more houses of ill repute while its government merely looked on as it pocketed the money.

"Funny," Cain remarked, "how these men got elected under Azkadellia's watchful eye."

Jeb was growing in leaps and bounds. Though still shorter than his barrel chested father, the boy showed great promise in life. In school he exceled in history and politics.

"I had a good tutor," he said with a wry grin. Though the boy interacted well with his classmates, he often was found in solitude outside of the schoolroom.

Adora blamed it on being isolated in the countryside. "He'd have more friends in Central City."

Cain immediately dismissed it, "Crime's coming to be too much of a problem lately. I don't want you and Jeb in any danger."

The man was treading a thin line himself. He and a group of former Tin Men were taking note of all of the corruption and vice around him. Wyatt Cain easily saw how unsavory characters quickly climbed the ranks while good men were shuffled aside.

TinManTinManTinManTinManTinMan

Cain walked through the Realm of the Unwanted. A group calling itself the Resistance was already growing in numbers as Azkadellia approached one year as unofficial ruler of the O.Z. Yes the Queen made her appearances, but it was truly her daughter who dictated the running of the realm.

The former police officer was to meet the one called the Seeker, a man who had the knowledge of the Longcoat's supply routes. His information could be a blow against Azkadellia's lackeys. No one but a select few even knew what he looked like. The princess was hunting for the informant with every passing moment.

Wyatt suspected it wasn't a coincidence that the Seeker's appearance coincided with Ahamo's disappearance. He wanted to ask the man what DG's last moments were like. Did the elfin girl pass with a smile upon her face? His heart twisted as usual knowing that she was dead. In addition there was also Jeb's insistence that Azkadellia was not who she said she was. Wouldn't the princesses' father be the best to know?

Cain entered the designated meeting point waiting an hour for the elusive whistleblower. The man never came.

In his anger he never noticed another blond man spying upon his long strides as he left.

* * *

 _I said I was going to post every week and look, this is two months later. Ugh, bad writer. Thanks for your patience. It's slowly building up to more action._

 _Grignard_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Jeb slept more often than a child should, his mother fretted, but her boy never disobeyed her or caused her any grief like the troublesome hellions the other mothers complained their children were.

Though he was asleep in bed, in his dreams he was curled up around Azkadellia. He had pictured a warm place for her to inhabit in his mind but knew when he awoke that she'd would see blackness with only her viewing window to the outside world. Some nights they would keep the mental barrier up, but most oftentimes they let their minds interact. It was the only way for the girl not to go mad.

The princess lay on a warm rug, wrapping her arms around her friend. Because this was the dreamscape, she couldn't actually feel his touch, but she appreciated the gesture. He pressed his head against her chest unable to hear a heartbeat. Her physical heart was located leagues away, beating against her will.

"How am I growing?" she asked him. "I don't have a body. Well I have one, it's just not mine anymore."

It had been a terrible year for the Azkadellia in his mind. She was practically catatonic over the death of her sister and the disappearance of her father. All the while time passed like the falling red sand in the hourglass on the Cain's mantle.

"Maybe it's because I see you on the holovids," Jeb murmured. The princess made her biannual addresses to the populaces on the special holidays of the OZ – the day the realm was freed from the Witch of the West's tyranny and another on Ozma's birthday. Everyone remarked on her growing beauty.

There was so much to think of between Jeb and the real Azkadellia. Occasionally they would plan on ways on reuniting her mind with her body, however it was in vain. They were still only children.

"Maybe it's time to tell your Father, Jeb," Azkadellia said.

The boy protested. "He'll think I'm crazy." At her hurt expression, he relented, "Alright, tomorrow. Let's tell him tomorrow. He can tell us what we need to do."

TinManTinManTinManTinManTinMan

The sharp banging on the door started the trio (and one more) at their kitchen table the next day. They had barely finished their lunch when raised voices broke the silence.

"Open up Wyatt Cain!"

Warily he gestured to his family to remain where they were at. He cursed his folly at not building a hiding place or secret exit from his home. He was arrogant to believe his work with the resistance would not affect his loved ones.

The large man opened the door. Cautiously stepping outside making it seem like he was alone, he shut the door firmly greeting the men in long coats, "What's this all about?"

A mustached man spoke with authority, "Wyatt Cain, you are under arrest for plotting treason again the royal family! Come with me and you'll be taken into custody to wait the day for your trial."

Cain wanted to roll his eyes. There was no fair trial in Central City lately, only those with the most money to pay off the jury.

"Who accuses me of treason?"

A shadowy figure stepped out from behind the belligerent men.

"Zero," Cain scoffed.

The darker blond haired man started the ranks alongside Cain as a Tin Man but the blue eyed cop and the others alongside him found Zero irritable as a sycophant who could hardly fight his own battles. The snide man would rather take a bribe than find justice.

"What did they do? Promise you a promotion?" Cain jeered.

His accuser growled in response, "I'm just picking the winning side. You should do the same, Cain. Tell us the names of those in the Resistance and their meeting places, and we'll put you up in a nice setup in Central City."

"And if I don't?"

The traitor smirked. "You'll find yourself in trouble even you couldn't fight your way out of."

Cain held his hands up signaling he had no weapons and was willing to surrender. He had to get these men as far away from his family as he could manage.

Inside, Adora held onto Jeb with shaking arms. She knew that she'd be lost without Wyatt but as long as she and Jeb were safe, her husband would travel to the Inner Zone and back to find them.

She moved to the window to watch where they were taking her husband - now held onto by each arm by two burly men - but as she did her arm caught upon the empty kettle sitting by the fireplace, and it slid with a deafening crash to the ground.

Zero and the other men glanced up to the supposedly empty house.

"Nooo!" Cain bellowed and breaking the hold of his captors, he charged at Zero giving the man a right hook.

The Longcoat veered back from the impact of the punch but didn't go down.

"Seize him!" Zero called out.

Wrenching open the door, the turncoat dragged Adora Cain out as the woman protested. Zero scowled. Wyatt Cain had it all: the prettiest woman in town, a son, and a warm place to call home. All Zero had were two ex-wives and an empty bottle of alcohol to greet his empty apartment and empty life. The blonde woman's white ribbon untangled from her hair to rest in his hand.

He smirked sadistically wrapping the ribbon around his fist as a guard. Cain was already bloodied up by the soldiers and Zero took a few swings himself as Cain roared in anger and pain.

"Leave him alone!" Jeb called as he ran out of the house seizing his father's tormentor's arm. He could think of nothing else, neither putting himself in harm's way or of Azkadellia's safety. Zero belted him to the ground with ease.

"Jeb!" Azkadellia shouted in his mind. Woozily, the boy stood up again, trying to strike his father's attacker.

A weapon, anything to fight back against these big men.

He wasn't foolish enough to risk grabbing one the men's guns, but he cast a hand desperately trying to summon a nearby sturdy branch to him just from force of will.

Azkadellia struggled to do something, anything, and inferring Jeb's plan instinctively summoned up her magic to guide the branch to Jeb's hands.

Two pairs of eyes widened as the branch began to levitate, unnoticed by the soldiers around him.

"What-" Jeb breathed before another blow by Zero caught him on the back of the head.

Cain bellowed in desperation, his worst fears come to life - his deeds uncovered by the evil forces he was trying to fight and his wife and son in danger.

The Longcoats captured the woman and child easily as their husband and father could only look on helplessly.

Zero gave another grin of glee. "We have something special for you, Cain." He motioned over to a man standing a few steps off holding a copper sphere. "Did you get all that?"

The man nodded in confirmation.

"Good, keep recording."

The sinister blond motioned and a large clunky object was hefted into view.

Cain's eyes bugged as he realized what it was. It was a Suit, one of the worst of the realm's punishments. He fought ten times harder than before, and it took four men to shove him into the contraption.

"Now, now Cain," Zero cajoled. "Let's see how long it takes for you to relent without your wife and child."

"Zero!" His bellows turned to echoes in the copper prison. "I'll tell you everything, the names, the locations, everything! Just don't hurt them!"

The man seemed to consider it for a moment before grinning sadistically, "You know what Cain? I think I'll let you rot in there anyway. Say goodbye to your family."

Cain's shouts of anguish were the only thing Jeb could hear as he and his mother were led away screaming for his father.

* * *

 _Alright we're up to the Suit scene. Because this story sort of follows the series, I'm taking a lot of scenes from it. The red sand through the hourglass is from the original movie._

 _Continuing to build up the story,  
Grignard_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

"Jeb, Jeb!"

Only an empty silence met Azkadellia as this time it was she who tried to wake him from his stupefied state. He was in "their space," as he called the place within his mind, the pair laying against the ground, she cradling him in her tender hold.

"I'm sorry, Jeb. It's all my fault!"

Zero had made the cruel announcement soon after their arrival. The Longcoat had doubled back to ensure the death of Wyatt Cain. Pulling the trigger himself, he put a bullet into the man's head.

Azkadellia pressed her lips against his forehead in apology. The distraught girl felt a hand curl around hers resting between them.

"Not your fault," Jeb spoke, his voice raspy from the tears and shouts of rage.

"But it was my edicts that got your father into trouble. I killed your father!"

He drew his arms around her, wrapping her up in their familiar embrace, his head upon her heart. "Not you. Zero killed him," he insisted. "Besides my father was a Tin Man. He always explained to me the risks being a lawman could be, that bad people might do bad things to him and his family."

"It never should have happened in the first place!" she tried to argue back.

"Like you could have predicted getting possessed by a witch, Azkadellia."

The girl rolled her eyes. The boy was developing a dry wit, but even with his logic it didn't make her feel any better.

The lay in silence, and Azkadellia sought to distract him. Jeb had done the same when DG passed away. "What happened with the tree branch?" she questioned Jeb.

He knew exactly what she was talking about. "I felt a tingle in my hand, and maybe a white light? Is that your magic?"

"Yes!" she confirmed. "But it's much weaker than in my real body. I think I could do it again."

It would have to be for another time.

The guards took the subdued mother and child to a halfway home where insubordinates were kept "for their safety." Jeb immediately wanted to escape, to avenge his father, but the guards were everywhere. He would have to be patient and wait.

Zero made it his personal mission to torment what remained of the Cain family. He had Adora herself to mend his uniform and Jeb polished his shoes to a gleaming shine. Azkadellia could only provide encouragement and a place of refuge in her friend's mind.

"Boy!" He shouted, "Go into town and buy me my usual case of Morrible's Elixir!"

The Cain son tensed for a moment. A drunk Zero was an angry man, but it seemed like he was taking the alcoholic beverage to a gathering of other Longcoats. His mother carefully huddled with a group of other women, quietly cutting vegetables for the thin soup they all shared. She shot a look towards her child.

 _Obey him. Don't cause any trouble._

His beautiful mother stuck close to the other women in the house, their husbands imprisoned or gone like her own. Jeb stumbled through the streets, his stomach growling with hunger. He bumped into a man in the alley, his hand brushing against the man's bare one. The poor fellow was probably one of the many homeless vagrants roaming Central City. Ignoring him, Jeb proceeded on but his pace was halted by an inhumanly strong grip on his arm.

"Let go!" he shouted, but Azkadellia called out in his mind.

"No Jeb! It's the Mystic Man!"

Jeb looked on the stranger in disbelief. It couldn't be! This man was no wizard!

The "vagrant" was dressed in what Jeb realized was a showman's suit but wrapped in a tawdry yellow silk robe. His eyes were sunken and his receding dark hair was quickly changing to a bleach white color. A mustache only served to accent how his mouth moved in neurotic ramblings.

The wizened man leaned in looking deeply into Jeb's eyes pausing in his mumblings. "Your highness," he spoke clearly under his breath.

Jeb's in turn, caught.

"Come with me!" the man ordered, spotting a guard patrolling the street.

The boy (and girl) was dragged into a nearby doorway, which looked to be an entertainer's dressing room.

"There's not much time, but I have had visions of what happened, young Jeb and Azkadellia… and what will happen."

"What can we do to stop the witch?" the princess asked.

Jeb relayed the question, and the Mystic Man could only shake his head. "You can do nothing until the next double eclipse."

Azkadellia paled in response. _The prophecy!_ she thought, _That means the emerald and the throne, but hold on a second._ "That's another ten years!" she wailed.

"It is what I saw princess. Anything else would lead to disaster."

"I don't see how it could get worse," Jeb groused, but Azkadellia chided him to silence.

"I'm truly sorry you had to go through this, your majesty, the both of you" the Mystic Man amended. "But be strong and stay together."

"For how long?" Jeb wondered.

"Until the Slipper returns to her rightful home," the Mystic Man spoke with a haunting voice. He shook himself out of his trance putting trembling hands against Jeb's thin shoulders. "I promise things will work out in time if you promise to not leave each other until the time is right."

Jeb sighed. There it was again - another promise.

"Do not try to contact me. The witch must never know where you are or that I know you and Princess Azkadellia are together."

"So does that mean I have to stay in hiding for the next ten years?" Jeb fretfully spoke.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jeb." The man tapped the end of his nose. "Sometimes the best hiding places are right in front of the enemy. Remember that." He turned somehow with his gaze to meet Azkadellia's in Jeb's mind.

"Princess, practice makes perfect."

He ushered them out as soon as the soldiers were out of sight. As Jeb plunked two full bottles of a sickly green liquid onto Zero's desk, the soldier never knew of Jeb's delay.

TinManTinManTinManTinManTinMan

"Practice makes perfect." Azkadellia whispered. "He must mean my magic, Jeb!"

"Yeah," the boy confirmed. "But we can't practice here. There's too many people." Jeb spoke in a whisper as he covered his mouth, trying to blend into the dark walls. If a stranger saw him talking to himself, a person was bound to take offense to what he thought was a mouthy boy and the little one would only receive a beating for his troubles.

Az sighed. "We have to find a way out of here."

"Yes, but how?" Jeb questioned.

How they got out was never really up to Jeb or Azkadellia.

Cain's son continued to stay out of everyone's way day by day by running errands for Zero.

The man arrogantly ruffled the boy's head, "In a few more years maybe he'll be a loyal soldier to Azkadellia!"

The boy scoffed. _I already am loyal to the true Azkadellia!_ For days, the girl had wanted to explain something about a prophecy to him, but they never had time to speak. The walls had ears which whispered its secrets to the Witch, and at night Jeb was too exhausted even to dream.

He stayed by his mother's side. Adora Cain appeared to be a subdued woman, but at night, when she and Jeb curled up together in the same cot, she whispered to her son words of encouragement. His beloved mother, so strong for her son now that she was a widow, how thankful he was for her!

The men were carousing, either playing gambling card games or watching an old holovid they had in the Longcoat headquarters.

"The Shaggy Man Cometh! That's always a classic," one corporal shouted. The men were drinking and at their most indolent as the classic comedy played on.

Jeb wanted to leave but for some strange reason his mother bade him stay with her and the other women off in the building's kitchen. All seemed unusually tense.

A loud explosion rocked the dwelling sending everyone to the floor.

"Guards! Find out what that was!" Zero ordered. The man certainly received a promotion for killing Cain, though he didn't get any information from the stern Tin Man before he did the deed.

"You!" he pointed to the huddled citizens. "Stay here and don't move. Anyone who does will be shot." The soldier strode off to make sure his edicts were followed.

"Hah, as if," an elder woman spat. "Come on girls." She lifted the cellar door and beckoned the others in.

One by one they all trailed, following each other blindly in the darkness.

"Moth-" Jeb's voice was muffled by his mother's hand. Azkadellia sent a wave of comfort and support as they walked and Jeb walked with newfound confidence.

They emerged, blinking in the dark skies with not even the moon to guide them. A man waited in the street, motioning for the group to follow him. As they wound their way through a twisting pathway in the dark alleys, they suddenly found themselves at the edge of the city. He pointed to a lone cabin high up in the hills.

"Follow the blue smoke."

* * *

 _Morrible is from the musical Wicked. I always wanted Adora to be more than meets the eye, so I made her so in this story, and yes, shame on me for using another prophesy to not have Azkadellia and Jeb not to do anything until DG came into the picture. The Shaggy Man is from the Road to Oz book._

 _Glad everyone is enjoying this,  
Grignard_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

It was a harrowing few hours as the group of women and one child made their way to the secluded cabin. Several times they doubled back and created a false trail in order to lead potential Longcoats from following them. No one said a word until they reached the solitary house.

The eldest woman spoke to the owner, "We mean you no harm. We're travelers of the realms, seeking a warm meal and a cold cup of grog."

"Food is scarce this time of year. The grog has long since been seized," the wary occupant said.

"Then we'll leave you in peace. May your hearth be warm."

"And your smoke be blue."

The door was opened and the group scrambled inside.

"Were you followed?" the proprietor interrogated the group.

"Not one trace of the Longcoats, but we made sure that there'd be plenty of wild geese to chase," the leader of the group stated.

Jeb rushed into his mother's arms. "Mother?" he could finally ask her.

She brushed worn hands against his hair. He needed a haircut, her baby boy. "Your father wasn't the only one with connections to the Resistance, sweetheart. Polly here snuck a note out with the laundry. The men provided a distraction while we escaped. I couldn't tell you Jeb. The less you knew the safer you would be."

"Oh Mother!" he exclaimed hugging her warmly. His wonderful strong mother a plan all along!

Azkadellia couldn't help but smile at Jeb's antics. Adora Cain was a formidable woman. Her queenly mother was also, but the princess always felt some distance between herself and the royal woman. The Queen normally reserved her motherly affection for her youngest daughter.

At least she used to, oh DG!

Jeb felt his princess' grief and projected images of reassurance to her. She still mourned DG and he wished his father could take the princess in hand to speak words of wisdom to her.

The bond between the pair grew stronger as they mutually mourned their loved ones.

"Where will we go?" he asked his mother after a night's rest.

"There's a group in the South that needs a few more hands. People to prep bandages and gather food supplies, even fight if needed," Polly pointed out.

There was no discrimination when one was fighting against tyranny.

"Do you want to go, Jeb?" Adora wanted to make sure her son had a say in their future. Without her husband, life was sure to be much tougher for the pair.

Jeb sighed staring off into the distance. "Az?" he whispered so no one could hear him.

The brunette breathed quietly too, her thoughts in as much turmoil as her friend's. "I'd say go Jeb. There's nothing we can do. The Mystic Man said to wait."

The little boy seemed to regain his focus and hugged his mother. "Yes, let's go. Father would have wanted us to."

TinManTinManTinManTinManTInMan

The Queen sat overlooking the still waters of Lake Finaqua. Its picturesque view did nothing to soothe her troubled mind.

What a fool she'd been! A prophecy had encircled the Queen ever since she gave birth to her youngest.

 _One to darkness she be drawn, and one to light she be shown, double eclipse it is foreseen… but only one and one alone shall hold the emerald and take the throne._

The moment she and Ahamo had heard the words, the royal couple secluded themselves to enact a plan and several back up contingencies when the inevitable occurred. She hadn't been the ruler of the O.Z. for nothing!

But time and the love of her daughters had made her complacent. She hadn't noticed it that warm beautiful day at Lake Finaqua. Her angel, her light, DG had come crying to her, shaking like a leaf. The mother had merely dismissed it as another childhood nightmare, but she should have realized when Azkadellia, no, when that creature had spoken to her. The demon's tone was flat without her sweet girl's warm cadence.

Little things here and there also niggled at her. The girl had forgotten where the tea set was when the Queen came to their usual appointment. Her eldest usually adored the one-on-one time with her mother and had everything ready beforehand to best make use of their time. DG also seemed extremely frightened of Azkadellia when the two used to be as thick as thieves.

In her ease, the Queen never realized what truly lurked behind the face of her daughter.

She noticed the dark haired leaving her youngest' room. What she saw was the stuff of nightmares.

Her scream of horror resounded in the empty room. Clutching her dead child, she cried, "I'm so sorry I didn't protect you. I never thought…"

Quickly the woman with lavender eyes brought her little one back to life by exchanging her magic for DG's existence. The prophecy was coming true! As her child breathed the weeping mother whispered the secret of the Emerald of the Eclipse into her ear.

"When the time is right you will return."

Both the Queen and Ahamo escaped under the cover of darkness to travel to Milltown. Reaching the robotic town by the early misty morning she entrusted the daughter to the two nurture-units. As her young daughter, with her memories blocked, disappeared into the swirling vortex of the travel storm, she and Ahamo prayed they were making the right decision.

She would have years before she would know if she had made the right ones.

The monster seized power subtly until all of the forces loyal to the Lavender Eyed Ruler had defected. On her 26th birthday, Azkadellia made her move.

"The Queen's reign ends today. You need a long rest Mother."

* * *

 _Okay, this is a lot taken straight from the tv series. I guess after DG's death, the Queen weakened, and Ahamo gone, the people had no choice but to turn to Azkadellia. Both the witch and the Queen were playing the really long game._

 _Ugh, I'll get this uploaded eventually,  
Grignard_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

Jeb fired six successful shots into the dead center of his targets. Ducking low he dropped to the ground, sweeping out his leg to take out the intruder sneaking out behind him. He rolled, catching his hand into his boot to pin his throwing knife directly onto another upright target. Breathing heavily he stood up evaluating his performance.

A couple of the men nearby whistled in admiration.

"It almost seems like the only thing he wants to do is fight the Longcoats," they murmured to themselves.

"He certainly doesn't pay attention to us," a few of the girls Jeb's age complained.

The young man had grown over the last ten years since he and his mother escaped from Central City. They traveled with each resistance group sometimes sneaking in messages or organizing strikes against Longcoat battalions. Jeb was proud on the day he grew competent enough to partake in one. In fact, it was his observation of the guards' movements that provided the ragtag group an opportunity to attack.

"They want to start to train him to run things around here, Adora."

His mother looked on proudly through her fragile state. It had been getting harder and harder for her to travel nowadays. Sickness had over taken some of the districts and she had not escaped its blight. Her son worried that their journey from the last resistance safe house to the cabin three spans away was too much on her, but the woman hadn't been a Cain because she was weak.

The great white elm marked their new home for a few months, its hearth emitting out a thin stream of blue smoke. More often times leaders of the movement called upon the little home to take advice from Jeb's strangely tactical mind. He was a nobody, a country bumpkin even, but he brought an insight no one ever thought of. As if he had some reference guide no one had access to.

Jeb walked alone as he typically did, gazing into the mirrored surface of the small waterways which surrounded his home.

"Azkadellia," he breathed.

He felt the warmth of her love and affection before she schooled herself to an unreadable expression. He sought to hide the grin from his face. It was hard not to fall in love with her. They spoke constantly whenever they could throughout the day and at night the pair embraced each other until you couldn't tell one from the other. He knew she couldn't feel anything but thought she should still be held whenever he could. They never spoke of their feelings for the other. Only their friendship mattered for now.

"The first thing I'm going to do is take a bite of a sweet, juicy apple," she declared to him.

She could see his reflection in the water, and requested that he most often walk this way so she could see him. His father had been broad shouldered, like a tank, but Jeb had grown lean and quick which showed in his movements. His hair had lightened from its boyhood sandy color to a dark blonde. It was no wonder the girls admired him so!

In secret they practiced on her magic. Azkadellia found she could pull objects towards Jeb if she used her powers. It helped in a pinch when he lost his weapon or wanted to take the guns out of enemy shooter's hands. Still, she cursed that it was nowhere near the level when she was in her regular body.

Jeb smiled so the water mirrored it, "I'll be sure to make sure there's a bushel of apples with us every day then."

The princess laughed merrily. Only he could make her so carefree during such troubling times! "You'll be glad to get me out of your head, Jeb," she said.

"You know I don't have any thoughts rattling around in there." He shook his head back and forth to prove his point.

The girl chuckled again before noting with a sober thought, "A few more months before the double eclipse, Jeb, and still we haven't see the Mystic Man's sign."

The pair still waited for the Slipper to return home. It had to be someone from the Inner Zone. There was no other way to interpret the Wizard's response. Jeb had jokingly moved his mother's house shoes from outside to inside their home and declared the prophecy had come true much to his mother's confusion.

For the brilliant Commander the resistance declared him to be, he certainly acted like a headcase on some days, she thought.

There were worrisome times ahead. Adora Cain had taken a turn for the worst, and her son did his best to soothe her pain. The nearest doctor had merely shaken her head. There was nothing medicine could do.

"Jeb," Adora rasped out as she lay in bed.

"Mother," he clutched her hand in reassurance, bathing her fevered head with a moistened washcloth.

"Jeb, listen to me. I want you to know that fighting in this war shouldn't consume your entire life. I want you to meet a girl, find love, and get married. Have a family, it certainly made me and your father so happy." Her mouth turned to a weak smile. She would finally see Wyatt again.

"Oh Mother. I will, I promise, except there's always been a girl with me."

She looked upon him in confusion.

Unsure he placed a hand upon his mother's cheek.

Azkadellia found Adora's Door, its edges beginning to turn black. "Jeb?" she called out to him.

"It's ok, Azkadellia."

"Azkadellia?!" his mother exclaimed. Her head wavered on her pillow wondering if the Sorceress was in the room with them. She saw no one.

The dark haired princess opened the ill woman's Door allowing herself in Jeb's mother's presence.

The woman's eyes widened with disbelief. It couldn't be! At first Adora's heart trembled in fear seeing the face of all their troubles in her mind, but the shy smile on the young princess proved that they were as different as night and day.

"Oh, oh Jeb! She's been with you all this time?" she asked her son.

"Yes mother," Jeb smiled stroking her hand. "Az and I have been together since I was nine."

"Everything makes so… much…sense now. You were always talking to yourself."

Her voice grew weaker and weaker.

"Mother?" he questioned as he saw her eyes close. "Az!" Jeb cried out.

Quickly the girl crossed the barrier back into Jeb's mind. Adora's door began to crumble before giving a final shiver and collapsing in on itself.

"I love you, Mother," Jeb fought to keep the tears from his eyes.

"I love you too, Jeb, and you, Azkadellia. I'll send your love to your Father..."

With one last sigh, Adora Cain breathed her last.

Never had Azkadellia wished more that she had her body back to comfort her dearest friend.

TinManTinManTinManTinManTinMan

The people who served with him knew the young man talked to himself, but strangely it seemed to be questioning some of their rebel movements out loud before he came to an often brilliant decision. After his mother's death, Jeb Cain had finally moved in completely with the rebel forces.

Today he had strategized a unique gambit, pretending to be unfortunate travelers whose cart had overturned blocking a major roadway often traveled by Longcoats.

He and his fighters had caught a pretty prize with the Witch's (always the Witch, he called her, never Azkadellia) right hand man Zero himself.

"Did you miss me?" Jeb sneered. Finally he could have his vengeance on his Father's killer.

The young man had never expected a blond, blue eyed man to reappear into his life after so many years.

"Father?"

"Son."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

"Jeb? What are you doing? Go hug your Father," the woman in his mind prodded him. _Men! She could never understand them despite literally being in a man's mind._

The blond rebel was walking alongside Wyatt Cain, ignoring his presence by answering questions from his men. The ragtag group had to carefully plan out their next movements now that they had finished this mission.

He shook his head wordlessly to Azkadellia, his mind in turmoil.

"I thought you were dead," Cain admitted after they reached camp.

"They told Mother and I you were dead," Jeb replied back in return. He wouldn't look his father in the eye. The man's cherished words of pride did nothing to sooth his troubled thoughts. Only one person could.

He fled to the riverside, collapsing on his knees, drawing a shaking hand to his mouth.

"Speak to me, Jeb!" Azkadellia demanded. She was worried sick over him.

He shook his head again. "What is he going to think of me? Why now of all times? He's going to hate me for not protecting Mother, and when he finds out how many people I've killed?"

"Oh! Oh Jeb," the girl murmured. She wished to hold him, but now was not the best time for him to sleep. She could only settle on sending thoughts of understanding and comfort. "Your Father knows what war can do to people." She herself had coaxed Jeb out of terrifying nightmares. They spent many a night just curled up closely against each other in his mind. "And I bet if you ask him, he would tell you he couldn't have taken care of your mother any better than he could have."

The man stayed silent.

Azkadellia tried another tactic. "What would my mother say to me when I got my body back? I sent the whole kingdom into its destruction and killed hundreds of people."

"Not you," he automatically replied. "It's all the Witch's doing, and I've told you a million times that the Queen will forgive you as long as you talk it over with her."

The princess sat back with a smirk as Jeb slowly processed what he just said.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't look so smug, princess."

The woman laughed in his mind. He only called her that when he was most peeved at her. She couldn't help it. It was such a simple solution.

After Zero's interrogation with Jeb playing bad cop and Cain playing good (never had Cain ever imagined that he'd be in that situation!), the young man pulled his father aside for a private conversation.

"Father, Mother died a few months ago. I'm sorry she's not alive to see you."

Wyatt Cain shook his head, "I know, Son, I found her grave by the white elm. I'm sure you did all you could. I'm just happy that she was with you all this time. That you had someone looking out for you."

 _Two people,_ Jeb thought wryly.

Wyatt Cain knew Adora insisted on sharing any of the hardships her men faced. She would not leave her son to wander the wilderness on his own. After so long believing his wife and child were dead, realizing that she died not so long ago was half a blessing and a curse. That he missed her by only a few months gnawed at his heart. Thank the stars though his Adora had a few more years of life with her beloved son.

At least his son was alive, and a Commander to boot, the blue-eyed man thought with pride, but something still troubled the young man. Cain saw the haunted look in his only child's eyes.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, Son."

"But you have to know Father…"

The older man pulled his child into another embrace. Again he felt his boy stiffen with discomfort. How could he reassure his son?

"I'm proud of you son," he repeated his words again. "You've fought and killed, but I can see," he looked deep into his son's eyes, "that you still have heart. Without that, you're nothing."

Jeb finally released the tension in his shoulders. Bowing his head into his father's strong shoulder, he wept on everything that was lost - his childhood, his mother, and his innocence. At least he had his Father with him now.

And his best friend.

That night, before the crackling fire, Jeb drew the roughened blankets around him. He slept better knowing that he and his Father made the joint decision to throw Zero into the Suit. It was karma for the cruel Longcoat. Jeb could sleep with a clear conscience, and he quickly did so.

Cain paced around the campsite, monitoring the area for any intruders. He spied his dozing son.

"How can he sleep when it's so noisy around him?"

Everywhere there was an ordered chaos as the rebel fighters made their nightly preparations for the next day.

A young red-haired woman carrying bandages shrugged her shoulders. "The Commander can sleep at all times, anywhere at the drop of a hat. It's strange. He'll be in the midst of us fighters but he'll drift away, sometimes speaking to himself. We thought he was a headcase at first, but he took command of everyone so easily. Who were we to question his quirks if he won battles for us?"

Wyatt frowned. Now that she said that, he recalled Jeb made those same actions as a child. It must have carried on as an adult.

"Idiot," Azkadellia lectured at him as he bashfully hung his head. She pulled him into a warm hug anyway.

"I don't deserve you," Jeb admitted. He rested his hands against her back. "The eclipse is tomorrow night and still we haven't seen anything. Do you think the Mystic Man meant my Father?"

She ran slim fingers though his locks of hair. This action seemed to soothe Jeb the most during troubled times. "No, a Slipper is someone from the other side, though I am glad your Father's returned home."

The woman wanted to speak to him finally the truth of what was in her heart to him, but the man leaned his ear against her heart, no doubt concerned of the attack the next day.

"She's going to lock the suns behind the moon, Az. I have to do all I can to stop her."

Azkadellia buried her face into Jeb's hair. What was unspoken was their final plan, if everything went wrong. The witch's fortress could be destroyed, taking the former Queen and Azkadellia's shell of a body with it. The Lavender Eyed Queen would be sacrificed and the brunette would be trapped in Jeb's body, but they would stop the Witch.

Jeb pressed her closer to his form. He would be a happy man if Azkadellia stayed with him. They'd lived ten years this way, sharing a body. He was willing to share the rest of his life with her.

His Father was right. The resistance fighter still had a heart, except that it was entirely hers and always would be.

Basking in the silence, the pair took comfort in each other's presence.

TinManTinManTinManTinManTinMan

The two Ozian suns shone bright as they rose above the mountaintops. Today was the day the eclipse was sure to take place.

Wyatt Cain was surprised to find Jeb awake, ordering the resupply of provisions and making sure their weapons and explosives were in good condition. The rebel fighters obeyed without question. His son truly was a leader for his people.

Glitch, the kooky zipperhead, and Raw, the empathetic reader called the Tin Man over to their side.

"We gotta look for DG!" Glitch exclaimed. "That dastardly Seeker might have taken her anywhere!"

"DG?!" Azkadellia gasped from her viewpoint in Jeb's mind. Did the former advisor mean her little sister? The girl had been dead for ten years now, yet there were a rare few in the realm with that name.

Jeb ran over to his father grabbing his arm. "Father! What did you say?"

Wyatt Cain frowned slightly. His son looked pale and troubled. "I never told you, did I? We've got to find DG, Azkadellia's little sister. She was raised in the Inner Zone but got here through a travel storm. She's the key to bringing the Witch down. Last we saw, she was in the hands of the Seeker."

"Azkadellia!" Jeb shouted at the same time the voice in his head called out his name.

"Where?" the man, the half-man, and the lion-man exclaimed, arching their heads in all directions to spot the Sorceress.

"No, no, she's not here. Az, did you hear that? DG's the Slipper who's returned home. That's the Mystic Man's sign!"

The three men turned hesitant gazes towards each other. Was the leader of the resistance out of his mind?

Glitch leaned over to his furry companion muttering, "And you thought I was the headcase?"

Jeb took a deep breath calming his thoughts.

"No, you don't understand. Azkadellia, the _real_ Azkadellia has been with me the entire time."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

"Son, what are you talking about?" Wyatt Cain began to approach the boy slowly, finally worried for his child's sanity.

Jeb sighed wondering how he could prove he was telling the truth.

Azkadellia gave him a reassuring smile, "Tell them this, Jeb."

Glitch watched as he saw the man quirk his head to the side as if he was listening to some silent instructions. Maybe he really was doing exactly that. The young rebel leader met his dark eyes straight on.

"You, er, rather, Ambrose had the brilliant idea of training field mice to run messages throughout the O.Z. The animals were small, and you thought they would travel well undetected. Unfortunately they were so undetected you all never found the twelve test trials you released. The Queen politely declined your idea and put your mind to other topics instead."

The man scratched his zipper with embarrassment. "Well brilliance is half perspiration, half inspiration." He gave a clumsy bow, "Hiya Azkadee!"

Princess Azkadellia stifled a giggle and continued on to her former tutor. "The last lesson you taught me was magic was not the cure for all the ills in the OZ. It was in the heart of its ruler to know the best way to take care of her people like they were her own children and the kingdom, her home. The most effective enchantment was realizing there's no place in the world like home." And didn't she realize that now? Although her dearest Jeb was the best consolation.

There was his prized student, the older were-dog thought as he gave a large grin. Thank the stars she was never the vindictive Sorceress that terrorized the realm.

Jeb looked upon Wyatt Cain. "Father, Az said that she knew you had a heart when DG drew a picture of you, and you kept it along with mother's picture in the book you read while you traveled with the Mystic Man."

The Tin Man gave a slow nod. Only the Royal Children knew of his prized possession, one that symbolized the innocence of a child. He was glad that same quality showed in the younger princess as an adult. It certainly provided a balm to his heart.

The rebel leader turned finally to the Viewer frowning slightly. "We're not sure how to convince you, Raw."

The man lion gave a gentle smile merely pressing his fingertips to Jeb's heart. "Your majesty has courage. Very brave to live so long in another."

The princess blushed. It was not bravery that bolstered her willpower, only the wonderful, caring nature of a certain blond resistance fighter.

"Commander, the wagons are loaded! We're going to take a quick inventory, but we should be ready to start heading towards the Sorceress' fortress in ten minutes!"

Jeb clenched his hands together in agitation. His men needed him, but what of DG? Of all the times to be of two minds about something!

" Jeb," the lovely voice in his mind echoed.

His heart skipped a beat hearing her sweet tone.

"I know Az, it's time," he admitted. The young man turned to his father. "The Mystic Man said for us to stay together until the Slipper returned home."

Wyatt Cain's eyes widened with the implication that a member of his family was involved with a prophecy that was so entwined with the dreamy, blue-eyed princess. Well, both princesses, he admitted with hindsight.

Jeb nodded. "Father, I'd trust you with my life, which means I trust you with hers too." He placed a strong hand against his father's distinct jawline.

Cain noted with approval as he felt the telltale callouses of a fighter on his son's touch, but his mouth dropped with surprise as he felt the subtle intrusion upon his mind. Luckily Azkadellia had enough practice beforehand to know how to separate herself from a new host. It could be overwhelming.

Jeb stepped back, a little lost without his cherished friend as a calming presence in his mind. A shout from the caravan of fighters pulled his thoughts away, signaling the urgency of the morning.

His father knew just what to say to reassure him despite the long separation. "We're going to find DG and meet you at the tower, Son. I promise you that."

 _Promises, promises,_ Jeb wondered as he leapt into the wagon to take him to the Witch's Palace. By Ozma, he hoped not to break his childhood one with Azkadellia.

TinManTinManTinManTinManTinMan

"Jeb," Azkadellia whispered in his Father's mind as they scrambled across the plains on horseback.

Wyatt Cain felt the wave of longing and despair so fully he had to steady himself against the horse's saddle.

"Easy there, your Highness. I haven't had as much practice with this as Jeb did."

"Sorry, Mr. Cain!" The elder princess quickly maintained her control over her emotions. She had to be strong and brave, for DG and Jeb's sake. They were counting on her! Jeb's father quickly caught the dark haired princess up to speed on their quest to find the Emerald of the Eclipse.

Azkadellia frowned. She had heard rumors of that great object but never knew its location. Only her mother knew where it was. The Queen must have told it to DG.

The Tin Man, the zipperhead, the Viewer, the princess, and the were-dog (oh my!) passed the leagues of terrain at a blinding speed hoping to retrace the route that the Seeker had taken DG. They planned on cutting through the forest to reach the main pathway back to the Realm of the Unwanted. Luckily the witch's Longcoats were nowhere to be seen, no doubt recalled back to her fortress for extra security on this momentous day.

Cain hoped his son and the rebellion forces knew what they were getting into. He wished he could be by his only child's side, but he took heart that after they found the youngest Princess, he would return quickly. No evil force in the O.Z. could stop him from protecting Jeb.

The presence in his mind took strength from the man's conviction.

"Now I know where Jeb gets his stubbornness, sir."

The man gave a snort in response.

TinManTinManTinManTinManTinMan

The trio, plus one, were led by the princesses' Tutor transformed into his smaller animal form. The little dog caught DG's scent easily among the dry ground. They had all expected trouble as they crashed through the bushes atop the horses. Never did they imagine that they'd find the surprised form of the young woman they were looking for, a little shaken up but still able to greet them with a smile.

"You okay?" Cain spoke half with relief, half with astonishment as he quickly dismounted his horse.

DG couldn't help but squeal internally at the sight of her gruff knight upon a white steed. Her girlhood dreams were coming true right before her eyes! She couldn't help but raise her arms to hug the main, quickly joined by the empathic Raw.

 _I wanted a cuddle from the blond man, not the furry one!_ DG huffed but took their combined embrace with a grateful sigh. Never had she been so glad to see her friends.

As Cain studied the wellbeing of his charge, the form hidden in his head took the same appraisal.

Clad in a dark jacket with denim jeans, Azkadellia marveled at the young woman her baby sister had become. DG was taller, her childhood roundness matured into womanly curves, however the mischievous blue eyes still remained the same. "DG!" she said with a happy sigh.

DG gave her rescuer a puzzled glance as Wyatt jerked his head back suddenly.

"Princess, your sister Azkadellia-"

"I know, Cain! She has the Emerald. I tried to stop her but that evil Witch Force yanked it right out of my hands! We have to go save Azkadellia from her!"

Her companions frowned at the unknown cultural reference, but Wyatt had to make her understand.

"No, kiddo," he explained. "Your sister isn't trapped with the Witch. She's been somewhere we'd never even thought to look for."

* * *

 _More DG/Cain moments and of course Jeb/Az. Field mice and Ozma are in reference to the original novels. Almost done. Thanks for your patience._

 _Grignard_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

Blue eyes grew wide with wonder. "What do you mean, Cain? Where is she?" DG looked around the green woods, half expecting her disenchanted sister to appear suddenly.

Wyatt rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Her mind's been in my son ever since her body was first snatched." He gave a wry grin. What kind of a Tin Man was he to not notice Azkadellia in Jeb's mind for all these years?

DG pursed her lips, "No offence Cain, but did you hit your head after we were caught in the Realm of the Unwanted?" Maybe the Iron Suit had finally affected his marbles.

Cain rolled his own blue eyes. "Princess Azkadellia?" he called out. DG craned her head around again looking for her sibling.

Heeding the unheard instructions, he stepped forward a few paces, placing a large hand against DG's cheek. Her pale face flushed bright red at the Tin Man's unexpected contact.

Unbeknownst to her, her elder sister nearly crowed with delight. Her baby sister still had a crush on the taciturn Tin Man!

"Whenever you're ready, your highness," the man said dryly.

The woman sheepishly ducked her head. _Oh right. Now really wasn't the time._

"Ready, Mr. Cain," the woman called out as she found DG's door, still the same childhood coloring it had been ever since she had first glimpsed it all so long ago.

DG stiffened with shock as she felt something enter her psyche. "Az?!" she questioned out loud.

Yes, it truly was her - the quiet smile and the warm look of sisterly affection in her eyes. There was the Azkadellia she remembered.

"It's really me, Deeg. I'm so happy to be able to talk to you again, to know that you're not dead."

Her baby sister wrinkled her nose with distaste. "Yeah, I'm sorry Mother had to do that. She didn't want the Witch to know she didn't succeed in killing me." She quirked her head to the side. "Huh, so your mind was in Cain's son the entire time? You never tried to kill me." Blue eyes flickered over to Cain, "Uh, Cain? You can let go of my face now."

The larger man jerked away taking three large paces away from the girl. His face flushed with embarrassment.

Az let out a merry peal of laughter. He had always been so confident around Adora. With DG he was a stumbling school boy!

The girl shook her head despite the fact that DG couldn't see her, "It was all the Witch, DG. Maybe I could have stopped her if I was still in my body."

DG gave a stamp of her foot upon the stony ground, "No! That thing is strong and powerful. She just waved her hand and trapped me inside a marble coffin!"

Cain growled seeing how the young princess had been almost forced into a cruel death however the girls' former Tutor cleared his throat.

"I'd hate to interrupt this reunion, but we have to go."

He beckoned up with a finger to the slowly moving suns drifting closer to their apex at the sky. Darkness would fall in the matter of hours.

The group reunited with Jeb at the Sorceress' Tower at a rapid pace thanks to the horses. The young leader gave his Father a warm hug before he questioned the man about the person who mattered most to him.

"Azkadellia?"

"Right here," DG said pointing a finger to her head. She heard Az exhale with relief at Jeb's unharmed form. The true danger was yet to come, and again the close pair would soon be separated.

"You guys can blow the generators that power the turbines. We can sneak in the same way we escaped," Cain proposed.

The young man nodded, "I'll send my best men down to lay charges." Jeb wished with all of his heart to join his Father and the princesses in the tower, but his men would weaken if he left them in their hour of need. It was best if he stayed out here while the two he loved most descended into the bowels of the fortress.

Before the ragtag misfits departed on their separate missions, DG leaned her head to the side. Both Cain men knew that sign intimately.

"Oh, of course I can do that," she announced out loud.

The young princess marched over to Jeb giving the surprised man a great, warm hug. Pulling away, she said, "This is from Azkadellia. She wants you to know-."

Blushing, Jeb interrupted her, "She can tell me after we defeat the Sorceress."

They would live, Jeb promised himself. When Azkadellia regained her body, he wanted to be the one to tell her, in person, that she forever would be the woman of his dreams.

TinManTinManTinManTinManTinMan

"The West wall, quickly!" the Longcoats shouted as a large explosion rocked the stronghold's exterior.

It was chaos as resistance fighters and forces loyal to the Witch did battle.

Jeb bit back a curse as the explosion failed to disable the generators completely as planned. Luckily his father, DG and the others had made it inside. A bright beam of green light cascaded into the heavens startling everyone in the realm.

 _What sorcery was this?_

DG felt a pang in her heart as she left her friends, ascending the metal ladder up another level. For the first time since she had arrived from travel storm she was alone in this strange world. This time she had a purpose. She had to save her world, and she remembered she wasn't alone. Her beloved sister was with her.

Literally with her.

"Az, where do I go next?" she muttered quietly unsure of which corridor to take.

The woman thought for a moment remembering the layout of the castle from Jeb's battle plans. "Left," she said with confidence.

Slowly the two climbed another ladder which faced the east side of the balcony, away from the monster who commanded the suns and moon to obey her. They knew there was no worth in reasoning with the being wearing her sister's skin. The parasite would not release her host for anything in the world.

They had to stop her!

Waiting in the shadows the pair saw a flicker of green energy dissipate as the power source was tampered with. Glitch, Cain and Raw must be succeeding in their efforts to disconnect "Ambrose," DG thought with a grin.

"Why are we losing power?!" the Witch shouted. Not now, not when she was so close to victory!

The blue-eyed woman young snuck along on cat's feet staying low to the ground.

She held her hand open, just like when she and Azkadellia had spun her dancing doll. DG pictured pulling the small object towards her, and she could see the green crystal twitch slightly upon the Witch's chest through the maelstrom of magical energy. Her elder sister carefully fed some of her innate magic into her, providing the young woman with more control at this crucial time.

"No!" the witch shouted as she noticed the attack. Flinging DG over the side of the railing it would have been her downfall. It was with a lucky grab that DG could pull herself up onto the solid stone ground.

"You're ok, Deeg. You're ok," Az repeated like a mantra in her head.

With a shout, the blue-eyed princess tried again, running right up to the platform thrusting her hand out to give the emerald another fierce yank off of the Witch's neck.

The Sorceress stumbled atop the platform flailing her arms wildly before steadying herself.

"You stupid girl! How many times do I have to kill you?"

It was Azkadellia's face that ranted at her, but the one in DG's mind was calm and resolved.

"Did you think by taking the Emerald, you would stop the sun seeder?!" The demoness gave a tug upon the metal chain. "This is made out of Eviate Iron, no magic or weapon can break it!"

DG gave a gigantic grin from her place nearby the witch. "Who said we're trying to break it?"

* * *

 _I almost mixed up my stories here. Whoops. I was about to say it was the Lavender Eyed Queen who was possessed instead of Azkadellia._

 _Grignard_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

Again the blue-eye princess grabbed the object once guarded by the Grey Gale, dragging the charm and the Witch along with it against the mystical green barrier. As the Evil being threw her arm out again to regain her footing, DG grabbed the black gloved hand once it crossed the magical threshold.

A bright spark of light and an inhuman scream, DG shouted, "Now, Azkadellia!" and their real plan was on.

The girl surged into her true body through the contact from DG on the black glove. She faced the witch's Door, ancient and decrepit much like the hag appeared so many years ago. With the combined might of her and her baby sister's magic, Azkadellia forced the Door to open.

With an inhuman bellow of the Sorceress combined with Azkadellia's anguished tone, suddenly in the maelstrom of green energy, two figures stood atop the platform.

Thinking quickly, DG gave the hand she grasped a hard yank, pulling her sister with mind and body intact beside her. The eldest girl looked bewildered, blinking for the first time in ten years her own dark and lovely eyes. What remained on the dais was the stuff of nightmares.

Cloaked in black rags, pock marked and withered, the face that sneered at them with malice sought to get her prize back.

"The emerald! Give it back to me!"

The two girls rolled their eyes. Yes, of course they'd give the evil incarnate the power to cloak the world in darkness just because she asked so politely!

"Hold my hand, DG. Don't let go." Azkadellia found with wonder that she could speak aloud for the first time.

Her dark haired sister nodded back with affirmation, "I won't let go."

The witch tried another tactic, growing in size until she rose above the castle ramparts. "Give me the emerald!" Her voice deepened as she extended towards the darkened sky. She would not lose both of her prizes, the emerald and the girl. She forced her mind into the eldest princess like she did all those years ago, back in the cave near Finaqua.

But this time Azkadellia was not the same frightened little girl. She had a lifetime's worth of practice honing her magic, and she had the power of her sister beside her. Her wall, this time, was not built of childhood notions but rather the convictions of her entire life. Bricks were made from the garden wall. Its greenery Adora Cain tended to with pride outside the house her husband built with his own two hands. Between the cracks she poured the Shifting Sands of the dreamworld she had shared with Jeb. She set the mortar with the calming endurance of Wyatt Cain. The partition held against the Witch's onslaught but Azkadellia knew she could make it stronger. She placed her hands upon her mental barricade, seeking to visualize the missing piece.

Wide ribbons encircled both of her wrists. Confused she turned her gaze, noticing a solid white band tying her left hand to DG beside her, their sisterly bond picking up right where it left off. The other one on her right was a solid, deep red, veering off the balcony down to where another pitched battle occurred.

The princess gave a warm smile.

 _Jeb, of course._

Tutor had said love was the greatest barrier against those that wanted to harm her. She wove both the pale ribbon of her familial love and the ruby red of her true love into her mental shield. It solidified with a snap such that not even a battalion of invaders could get through.

The witch howled and screeched as loud as a twister, blasting their barrier with bolts of her magical power, but the girls stood united and firm. At the apex of her wrath, the monster was suddenly hauled back as if dragged by an unseen force. In a blink of an eye the former Sorceress dissolved, leaving nothing but a bubbling, noxious pitch to signal that she had ever troubled the realm.

"She melted," DG said with wonder.

Azkadellia could only agree giving her sister a small giggle and warm hug. To finally feel the sensation of touch again was like going from a world of black and white to color. Everything was more real than ever before!

With nowhere else to go but through the double doors connecting the balcony to the fortress, the pair warily made their way into the stronghold. Longcoats could still be around the corner though the eldest princess knew that her beloved rebel leader would not fail. The red ribbon that encircled her right wrist stayed connected trailing down a few levels.

As the pair passed another set of identical doors, Azkadellia gave a short pause. How did she not notice this? A pair of white threads connecting to both she and Deeg passed through the door. Could it be? She opened the door in curiosity.

An older pair clasped each other closely, the man shifting so that he shielded the woman. With a start, the taller figure with long locks of blonde hair approached Azkadellia first. She let out a shy smile recognizing his features.

"My Azkadellia, is it really you?" the woman had tears in her lavender eyes. The man strode over closing the distance placing a gentle kiss upon her brow.

These could be none other than the princesses' royal parents.

"The witch is gone. It's over," she voiced softly to her father.

The queen's ecstatic welcoming of her youngest daughter brought no jealous thoughts to her elder sister. Rather, Azkadellia felt the love and acceptance from her family the moment the quartet embraced. It was a hug that took a decade to come about.

Her mother took her face within her soft hands. "Oh my child. Every day I tried to talk to you, to fight the witch from within. The Sorceress only laughed at me and said that you were dead!"

Azkadellia nearly sobbed aloud as her mother's voice broke with grief. "No, Mother, she was wrong. I never was in my body after she attacked me in Finaqua."

"What? So you were never there at all when she killed DG or usurped my throne?"

Her daughter shook her head confirming her surprise. Of all the time spent wondering if her eldest was willingly doing harm to her family and her kingdom, the former sovereign felt horrorstruck at her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Azkadellia!" both parents made their apologies for ever doubting their child, but the brunette brushed off their assurances.

"The witch played her part well. I heard and saw her myself during the biannual royal announcements. She sounded and acted just like me. Well, an eviler me," the woman amended.

Her parents wrinkled their heads in confusion. How could their daughter have seen her imposter from the outside? Where had her mind been all this time?

The doors were opened by a trio of men, one who looked strangely like the former advisor to the throne. DG rushed over giving each a warm greeting. "Mother, Father these are the friends who helped me get this far." The royal couple gave the group a grateful bow and curtsey.

As the double suns peeked around their place behind the moon, wide beams of sunlight illuminated the O.Z.

Central City, the shining beacon upon the hill, was true to its name, flanked by high plateaus. Waterfalls cascaded down, feeding into a crystal blue river that flowed for as far as the eye could see.

Men bursting into the room interrupted their tranquility. All bristling in fear, Cain reached for his weapon despite his wound and the lack of ammunition. DG and Azkadellia again clasped hands their magic coursing through them. Spotting the royal family, the men, revealed to be fighters with red scarves, shouted into the corridor, "All clear! The royals are safe!"

Giving a courteous nod, one dark haired fighter explained, "The leader of the resistance wanted to make sure the plan had succeeded. He's on his way here now."

Oh the plan had succeeded alright, Azkadellia thought as she sagged in place with joy and relief. Everything was beyond her wildest dreams and even better, her brilliant tactician was unharmed.

The Queen and Consort geared themselves for the appearance of an older, battle scared general. The pair already had in mind the fireworks they were planning to ignite during tonight's victory celebration. DG and Cain gave each other a knowing look with their similar blue eyes. The fireworks were about to start now.

No one knew who was more surprised, the Queen and Consort realizing that the person who led the rebel forces was not even twenty years old, or the man himself as Azkadellia bolted across the room, throwing her arms around him with elation.

* * *

 _I want to know how much of Azkadellia was in the witch in the tv series. Was the witch truly calling the shots or did Azkadellia help her along? I have another story in mind where she atones for her actions (Jeb/Az of course). The premise is what if Hitler was good all along, but nothing has been written yet._

 _Grignard_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

Jeb Cain smiled warmly no doubt with a quip on his tongue about how nice it was to not actually have to face a mirror image of himself when speaking to her anymore, but the eldest princess decided to silence him quite effectively.

Lifting herself up slightly on her toes (She didn't have to stretch far. By Ozma, how did the witch walk in these heels?!), the dark haired princess pressed ardent lips against the victorious resistance leader's. She could feel his lips tense with surprise against hers, but then he relaxed into a smile. No doubt he was smirking at her audacity. Nevertheless her best friend returned her kiss with earnest affection.

They pulled away a few glorious moments later, blushing and grinning like two lovebirds.

 _Oh my son. How proud your mother would be if she could see you._ _A successful leader with the love of his life._ Wyatt Cain gave a wry look as he mused with regret with what he had missed from his son's life when he was trapped in the Suit.

DG was visibly ecstatic. Despite the pain she had caused her, her dear sister managed to find love even with her unusual circumstances.

Her parents, chagrined, took this all in stride as they knew love came in unexpected forms.

The Queen, as was her nature, took charge. "Is the realm secure from the Witch's forces?"

The embarrassed, blond Commander gave a confident nod of his head. "Yes, your majesty. The last of her generals were taken to the prison a few moments ago."

DG shivered as she remembered being trapped within its iron bars and the Cain father put a comforting hand on her shoulder. His touch put her at ease.

The keen woman with lavender eyes gave each pair a piercing gaze. What strange paramours her daughters had picked. The man, younger than DG, still had his arms wrapped around her eldest daughter's newly recovered form. The younger daughter was pressed close to a man nearly as old as Ahamo. The woman gave an un-royal shrug of her shoulders. Who was she to question love?

The Queen gave her orders with the authority born to her, "I believe we could use with refreshments?"

There was nothing like a cold glass of lemonade to soothe a damaged nation.

TinManTinManTinManTinManTinMan

Each person told their tale, royal and commoner alike, although Tutor and the Queen questioned Azkadellia extensively on what it was like to occupy another's mind for so long.

"It didn't feel strange, Azkadellia?"

She glanced over at Jeb. "At first, yes, but we had practice separating our minds. We must have visited each other's dreamworld practically every night for about a year before the Witch possessed me."

The young man nodded from the seat beside her. Her mind ceased to be a burden to his long ago.

Azkadellia turned to her little sister, "Deeg, what were you doing in the I.Z.?"

Tales of DG's life in the other realm soon drifted towards her unexpected escape into the Outer Zone, which led to Wyatt Cain's, Glitch's, and Raw's stories.

What the entire group found from everyone's narration was, with a series of intense masterminding from the Queen and Consort, followed by luck and stubbornness from the youngest princess and the loyalty of her friends, the rebel group, and her not-bewitched sister, all somehow coalesced into a successful plan to take back the O.Z.

The Queen gave a personal apology for her lack of action. "If I had known that that monster had Azkadellia before she attacked DG, I could have expelled her with the powers of the light. Unfortunately I was complacent and lost my magic resurrecting my angel."

The elder princess suppressed a laugh knowing how much of an "angel" her baby sister could be, but she comforted her mother all the same. "Who knows, Mother, how much of what happened was part of the prophecy? If you had tried to stop the Sorceress before, maybe my fate would have been worse. I could have been trapped within the Witch of the Dark for ten years instead of being with Jeb."

The rebel leader stiffened with fear and horror at his beloved princess' words. Both of them had been so fragile during their most trying times. He knew he would have been a bitter fighter without Azkadellia's soothing presence in his mind to guide him. The girl would have fallen prey to her demons without him.

Long slim fingers took his hand, and Jeb Cain visibly relaxed at his princess' touch.

Ahamo warily watched the two interact, his protective instincts for his daughter never wavering even after all the time apart. He noticed Jeb Cain personally slice an apple into pieces at the dinner table as Glitch regaled the crowd with an epic account of his dancing abilities.

Passing the plate to Azkadellia, the young man rapturously watched the dark haired princess eating the sweet offering with relish, savoring every bite. The seeker noted that the two seemed to read each other's mind with ease. His wife took his hand, turning his attention away from the happy couple. Ah, that was right. He too had someone who could read his every thought without any effort at all.

TinManTinManTinManTinManTinMan

It was the midnight hour and restless feet paced the grand hallways of the palace by Lake Finaqua. The majestic house was reopened for the Royal Family's triumphant return.

The eldest princess was regretful on how much pain she had caused everyone – Cain had lost his wife, Glitch his brain, Raw's people had been forced into slavery and countless citizens were subjugated by the Longcoats and the other evil forces the Sorceress had commanded.

Her face was now cursed by the Ozians who had formerly praised her thanks to the Witch of the Dark. Already the royal family's advisors, released from hiding, had advised the royal family to proclaim DG the heir now. DG had loudly put her foot down announcing she wouldn't do a thing without her sister to guide her. It was the least she could do for causing the mess in the first place.

Azkadellia had forgiven her sister for leaving her in the cave. The formerly possessed girl needed the same redemption in turn.

Her family and her newfound comrades quickly assured her of their understanding, absolving her of her sins.

"You were only a kid, Azkadee," Glitch exclaimed. "Glinda the Good herself couldn't beat the Witch of the West and she was the most powerful in all the history of the O.Z."

The former advisor's words, though comforting, still rang hollow to her like an empty Suit. Time was really what was needed to heal her troubles.

Azkadellia of the House of Gale found herself curled up upon the couch in the conservatory, still the same after the long passage of time. To think it all started when she curiously followed a Tin Man's string of fate and in doing so found her own.

She had never noticed her own red ribbon growing shorter and shorter as the man of her dreams entered the room following her troubled mind.

Jeb Cain curled his body around hers, easing her down carefully on the divan just wide enough to fit the two of them. He did what he wanted to do since he was nine years old. The blond pressed his head against his beloved's chest to hear a heart that beat only for him. His, of course, was for hers alone.

Azkadellia leaned back upon the cushions, the warmth of his body and his comforting hold easing her troubled mind into slumber.

"Jeb," she sighed happily with a voice that was truly her own.

The young man stretched up briefly murmuring in her ear before he too drifted off to sleep, "Dream with me, love. I promise to give you only the sweetest of dreams."

And she knew he would keep that promise.

* * *

 _And that's finally the end! Thanks everyone for your patience. Please leave a review. I hope to write more stories for Jeb/Az but time and muses are fickle creatures._

 _Grignard_


End file.
